


Till I loved, I never lived enough

by The_annoying_fangirl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Bombs, Fix-It, Marriage, Spoilers, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_annoying_fangirl/pseuds/The_annoying_fangirl
Summary: That bomb almost ruined everything- almost.Season 4 spoilers. Season 4 fix it.





	Till I loved, I never lived enough

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished season 4 less than an hour ago and I had to fix it. I had to. So this is your third warning (first two being summary and tags), major spoilers for season 4 ahead.  
Also, title is from an Emily Dickinson poem.

The sound of the explosion and its implications brought Veronica to her knees. Logan. The bomb was in her passenger seat- there was no way he could survive that. It had been meant for her. It was rigged to explode when she normally would get into the car to move it, it wasn’t supposed to be him. She held her breath as she shakily pulled herself from the floor and staggered out of the room.

“Logan!” she shouted from the stairs and she staggered down.

“Logan!” she called again. She knew there would be no answer. She knew it was over. She had already become a widow only an hour after marriage.

“Logan!” she continued to scream his name over and over, like a mantra. Somehow she ended up next to the debris that was the car and her husband. There wasn’t even any blood. There was nothing to suggest that just moments before the wonderful man she had just promised to spend her life with had been there, alive and ready for a new life.

She fell to her knees again and sobbed.

“Veronica,” she felt a hand on her shoulder and she flinched and pushed away.

“Veronica, it’s me, it’s okay, I’m fine.” he said. She looked up and there he was, crouched next to her, her husband.

“L-logan?” she shuddered, grabbing his arm as if it were a lifeline.

“Yeah, it’s me. I’m fine.” he promised, wiping away her tears with his calloused thumbs.

“Oh, Logan,” she threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around him.

“How?” she asked, voice muffled by his shoulder.

“Some new neighbor called me over, had a question, it was about ten seconds before the bomb went off,” he glared at the flames, “I’m going to kill that Penn guy,” he said.

“Not if I get to him first,” Veronica growled. 

“Come on, let’s go inside, I think these guys got it.” he gestured to the crowd of bystanders, a few with phones to their ears, probably talking to the police. He helped her up and took her back into the house where they embraced again.

“I thought I lost you there for a second.” Veronica said. He just kissed her on the forehead.

“I’m alive, Veronica, we’re okay.” he promised. She looked up at him with sad eyes.

“You almost died because of me,” she said.

“But I didn’t. Besides, I would gladly die for you in a heartbeat.” Veronica was torn on whether to comment on how horrified she was at that statement (despite the fact that she already knew that) or make some sarcastic comment to mask how uncomfortable it made her. She decided on the latter.

“Slow down there, Edward Cullen, this girl can take care of herself.” she quipped with a wet chuckle. He smiled.

“That you can. So what do you say I join you in that shower you were about to take earlier?” he said. 

“I say that’s a great idea.”

And with that, they disappeared into the bathroom, both completely alive and ready to begin married life.


End file.
